


【授权翻译】帷幕之后的天狼星（短篇）

by jilylovestag



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:01:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23081356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jilylovestag/pseuds/jilylovestag
Summary: 小天狼星坠入帷幕后，等待他的是詹姆和莉莉……
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/James Potter, 詹莉 - Relationship
Kudos: 9





	【授权翻译】帷幕之后的天狼星（短篇）

原作者：stanananathon（汤）  
小天狼星睁开眼睛，他周围的世界是一片柔和的白色。他马上拿出他的魔杖，转过身，随时准备迎战。  
“哈利？哈利！他在哪？”他要保护他，那些孩子们不可能靠自己赢下这场战斗。  
“哈利！”他知道他不在魔法部。这个房间不像是他之前呆的房间，他必须找到哈利，他必须保护他。  
他伸手去拉扯自己的头发，但是头发的手感让他放下了手。他的头发长而柔顺，像他当年在霍格沃茨那样典雅。他看向自己的手掌，他的手白嫩了很多，茧子和皱纹消失了不少。他到底在哪里？？？  
他踉跄着跌倒，他竭力冷静下来。他死了吗？不，不可能。贝拉只是用了昏迷咒击倒他，但是在那之后……在那之后，他跌倒了，摔进帷幕后面。  
“不！不，不，不。”他来回踱步。这怎么可能发生？他怎么会跌倒？  
“大脚板，”背后传来一个声音，小天狼星呆立原地。不，这不可能。他希望是真的，但这也意味着他真的……  
“小天狼星。”不，不可能是她，这不可能是真的。  
小天狼星极慢地转过身，喉咙哽咽，泣不成声。莉莉和詹姆站在那里，他们看起来不超过18岁，一如既往的光彩照人。小天狼星慢慢地走向他们，很快他就无法自持，他跳进了詹姆的怀抱里，大笑着哭泣。詹姆也是一样，两人又哭又笑地抱成一团。没多久小天狼星的笑声停止了，只有滚烫的泪水在他英俊的脸庞上肆意地流淌。

“我真的很抱歉，梅林啊，我该死地对不起你们，我应该保护你们，我应该救他，我应该为你们做更多。真的对不起。”他反复地说。梅林啊他真是糟透了，但是詹姆只是更用力地抱紧他，阻止他再道歉。  
“你再敢说一次对不起？是我们一起做的决定。你为哈利已经做的够多了，他是那么地爱你！”  
Loved.  
所以这是真的。他真的死了。

小天狼星点点头，抽出身来，手扶着詹姆的后脑勺，詹姆也一样，两人的额头碰额头。  
“好久不见，Pads。”  
“Too Long, Prongs.”  
莉莉在詹姆背后清了下喉咙。“咳，对你另一个好朋友没什么问候的话吗？”  
小天狼星抬起头，忍俊不禁，看向优雅的红发女孩。他放开了詹姆，把她抱起来旋转了一圈。  
她在他耳边轻笑，小天狼星在这种让人怀念的景象里幸福得几乎晕厥了。他不敢相信这是真的。他终于回到了他们身边，莉莉和詹姆的身边。  
“我们一直很想你，Siri。”  
小天狼星为这专属于莉莉的昵称笑了。  
“我也很想你们，Lils。”他把她放下来。他们都花了点时间看着对方，小天狼星先开口。  
“所以，这是哪里？天堂？”  
詹姆耸肩。“我们在中间，我猜。我们来这里迎接你，然后带你去最后的地方。”  
小天狼星点头。“哈利会怎样？”  
詹姆和莉莉的表情因为这个问题变得阴沉。莉莉说话的时候詹姆把她搂在怀里。“我们的哈利会走他注定的路，那条路会漫长而艰苦，但是我们相信他最后会成功的。”  
“他很像你们。”小天狼星告诉他们。  
詹姆和莉莉悲伤地笑了，眼睛含泪。  
“我们很高兴他和你处得很好，虽然不是以我们最初想象的方式。”  
小天狼星点头。  
“他会好的。任何人都打不倒我们的哈利。”詹姆搂着小天狼星的肩膀，三个人开始并肩而行。  
去哪，小天狼星不知道，他也不在乎。哪里有詹姆的地方，哪里就是天堂。


End file.
